Somebody to Love
by MenenTesa
Summary: George Weasley finds himself on a balcony talking to Jaya Hunter, famous actress in both Muggle and magical films. But why does she seem so familiar, like he's met her before?
1. Jaya Hunter

a/n: hee hee. _Another _story. crazy, huh? This idea randomly came to me last week or two weeks ago. I forget. Anywho, I started writing it, got about 11 pgs in, then decided it was crap and deleted the whole stinkin' thing. The next morning I promptly restarted the entire thing, only keeping the title and the main characters the same from my previous attempt. Trust me, this one is _much_ _MUCH_ better than that other icky one. I was truly appalled at my own inability to write. BUT now it's all good. Anyway, let me know how I'm doing! I give you all _Somebody to Love_. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Jaya Hunter

George Weasley glanced around the glitzy, formal, overcrowded room again and fiddled with his tie. He spotted his baby sister across the room talking animatedly to some of the guests, her fiancé's arm draped casually around her waist. George shook his head, still not quite believing it. His sister was _engaged,_ and to someone who was… a bit unexpected to say the least. But she loved him and he loved her so that was the important thing.

Finally deciding that the room was getting a little too stifling he spotted some doors leading outside and made a beeline for them. Once outside on the balcony he loosened his tie a bit and leaned on the railing overlooking the gardens. A soft breeze played with his hair and it felt good after the stifling warmness from the party.

"Heck of a party, isn't it?"

George whirled around to face the voice—he had been sure he was alone on the balcony—to find a woman sitting partially in the shadows leaning against the wall. She was sitting on the wide railing with one black-stilettoed foot on the railing in front of her and the other dangling off the side.

"Sorry, I didn't realize anyone else was out here," George said, turning to go.

"Don't leave on my account, George. Or is it Fred? I'm just sitting out here admiring the stars."

Taken aback that she knew his name, George looked her over again. She was wearing a shimmery blue evening dress that accentuated all of her curves and had a slit going halfway up her thigh. Her dark, curly hair was piled atop her head with a few stray tendrils loose. Little diamond clips adorned her hair and a diamond solitaire necklace completed the ensemble. She did look kind of familiar but he couldn't for the life of him figure out where he'd seen her before. Added to that was the strange mix of accents she had. He thought he could hear British, American, Canadian, and random others he couldn't quite place.

"It's George," he finally replied then decided to ask, "Excuse me, but have we met before?"

She smiled at him from the shadows. "You could say that. I take it you don't remember me."

He shook his head. "Not really, I just know I've seen you somewhere."

She laughed, clearly enjoying this, then gestured to the railing. "Well, it has been a few years. You can sit down if you want."

He did so, turning to face her and leaning back against the giant stone planter adorning the corner of the railing. "Aren't you worried about falling off?"

"Nah. There are wards against falling all around the balcony. We're fine."

He nodded and returned to trying to place her. "So where have I met you before?"

She gave him an impish grin. "Now that would be telling."

"Oh come on."

"Nope. This is far too fun."

He gave an exasperated sigh. "If I guess will you tell me?"

"How about this; you ask me yes or no questions and I'll answer them."

"Fair enough." He pondered for a minute then asked, "Have we met more than once?"

She nodded, her eyes twinkling. "I think it would definitely be safe to say yes on that."

"But I haven't seen you in a couple years?"

"No, you haven't."

He stopped to think for a bit then remembered her strange accent. "Are you originally from England?"

"Yes."

"Then what's with the accent?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "Not technically a yes or no question, but I'll answer it anyway. I travel a lot for my work and I tend to adopt certain accents into my own."

"I see." George fiddled with his watch as he tried to think of another question. "Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Were you in my year?"

"No."

"But you are younger than me, right?"

"Yes."

"By how much?"

"That's not a yes or no question," she replied, giving him that impish grin again.

"Okay, fine. I'm 25 years old. Are you more than a year younger than me?"

"Yes."

"More than two years?"

"Right around two years."

"So you graduated with Harry, Hermione, and Ron then?"

"Yes," she replied, grinning again.

"What House were you in?"

"Once again, not a yes or no question."

"Fine, fine. Hufflepuff?" he tried.

"No." Her lips twitched in amusement.

"Ravenclaw?"

"Nope."

"It's not Slytherin, is it?"

"No, not Slytherin."

"Gryffindor then."

She nodded and he wracked his brain trying to remember who she was. Just then the balcony doors opened and Ginny came bouncing out arm in arm with Draco Malfoy.

"Hi George! We'd wondered where you'd gotten." She moved to give her brother a hug then turned to see who he was talking to. She let out a girly squeal and ran over to the woman and hugged her. "Hermione! You came, you came! I didn't know if you'd be able to get off! Your assistant said you have a shoot starting in five days so I wasn't sure, but you came!"

Hermione smiled. "Of course I came, Gin. It's not often my best girl friend gets engaged! But it's not Hermione anymore. It's Jaya."

Ginny waved it away. "Yes, yes. I know. Jaya Hunter. But that's your screen name. You'll always be Hermione Granger to me and everyone else who knew you before you were famous."

Hermione smiled again. "Fine, fine. You win."

Ginny looked decidedly pleased with herself. Then she asked, "But why are you out here on the balcony with my darling brother? The party's back inside!"

"We were just talking. I needed a little air and apparently he did too."

"I see." Ginny winked at her then turned back to her fiancé. "See you later then, Hermione."

"Yeah, see you. Congratulations to you both."


	2. Somebody to Love

a/n: okay, yes, whoever guessed it, this story title is from the Queen song. :o) and as my sister pointed out, I didn't do a disclaimer for this story. So just suffice it to say that I don't own Harry Potter in the slightest and hopefully that'll cover it for this whole story. Okay? Don't own it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Somebody to Love

When the balcony doors closed again Hermione turned back to George and couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expression on his face. She didn't think he had blinked since Ginny had come out.

She nudged his leg with the toe of her stiletto and laughed again. "Earth to George."

He snapped out of it and said, "_Hermione_?"

She grinned. "Yes."

"As in Hermione Granger, my little brother's best friend?"

"Yes, but it's Jaya now, Jaya Hunter."

He nodded, still apparently in shock, then visibly shook himself out of it. "You look great. No, scratch that. You look absolutely amazing."

She grinned and winked at him. "You don't look so bad yourself there, Sparky."

He shook his head again in bewilderment then something she and Ginny had said finally clicked. "You mean Jaya Hunter as in the international movie actress and one of the pioneers in wizarding films and entertainment? _That_ Jaya Hunter?"

She nodded, her eyes twinkling again. "Yep. Right now I'm doing both Muggle and wizarding films. It's fantastic, really fun actually."

"So why the name change?"

"Hermione Granger was too much of a mouthful. Americans had a terrible time pronouncing it. So my publicist came up with Jaya Hunter, a derivative of my middle name combined with my mother's maiden name."

"Wow. That's really cool."

"I think so. It has some not-so-great aspects, but overall I really enjoy it."

"Not-so-great aspects?"

She nodded. "Difficult directors, shoots running overtime, wicked high heels," she smiled and flicked a toe to indicate her stiletto heels. After a pause, she added in a slightly sadder tone. "It also can get a mite lonely."

"How so?"

She shrugged. "You never really know if people are attracted to you or to your fame. Lots of guys get jealous if I have to kiss another man on screen. That kind of thing."

He nodded. "I see."

"Yeah." She looked out over the dark gardens below. "To tell you the truth, I actually kind of envy Ginny and Draco what they have. And Harry and Ron and their wives."

"I know what you mean. Fred just got married a few months back too. Now I'm in the apartment by myself. It's… strange. We went from both being single twins to one of us being married and the other… well anyway, it's going to take some getting used to I guess."

"Who did he get married to?" Hermione asked.

"Katie Bell. They're living in an apartment off Diagon Alley."

She nodded. "Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here. We lonely single people have to stick together."

He sent her a warm, appreciative smile. "Maybe we should rejoin the party now."

She sighed. "I suppose so. And it is starting to cool off a bit out here." She slid down off the railing and George followed suit then they stepped back through the double doors to the sound of raucous applause. Ginny and Draco were standing on the stage at the front of the room looking very pleased about the effect of their announcement. Wondering what was going on, Hermione was about to ask George what they missed when she saw Harry and Ron making a beeline for them with decidedly evil grins on their faces.

She took a step back toward the balcony doors. "On second thought maybe I'll just go back outside."

Harry and Ron grabbed her arms and dragged her back inside.

"Oh no you don't, Hermione." Harry said still grinning at her. "Draco and Ginny have just announced that we're doing karaoke and you have to stay for the fun."

"Yeah," Ron chipped in. "Apparently Dad got a karaoke machine to run on magic so we want to try it out."

"So?" Hermione tried as they dragged her closer to the stage. "I can watch from back there."

"No," Harry answered. "We had a group meeting and we decided that as our resident entertainer you should sing the first song."

"You _what_?"

Ron nodded as they continued "escorting" her to the stage. "Oh yes. Besides, Hermione, you sang in that last movie you did."

"But _that_ was in a studio," she hissed. "This is on stage in front of hundreds of people!"

"So? You'll do great. Come on." Harry said, coming to a stop at the foot of the stairs leading up onto the stage.

She glared at both of them and pulled her arms free. "_Fine_. I'll sing your bloody stupid karaoke, but only because you won't leave me alone until I do."

"That's the spirit," Ron said with a grin. Then he yelled up to the two on the stage, "Oy, Gin, she said she'll do it."

Ginny grinned down at the other woman who was currently sending her death glares then turned back to the audience. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, our very own Jaya Hunter will be singing for us."

The crowd all cheered as Hermione made her way up on stage and Draco and Ginny moved off. Quickly flipping through the list of songs she decided on one near the bottom of the list. _If they're going to force me to sing at least it'll be a song that I like_.

Punching in the appropriate keys on the machine she picked up the microphone and moved to the center of the stage. "Okay, this song goes out to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, all of whom I will be promptly killing afterwards so I hope nobody's too attached to them."

A ripple of laughter swept over the audience then faded as she started singing in a sweet, strong voice.

"Can anybody find me… somebody to… love."

Piano music started up and she started to get a bit more into it. "Each morning I get up I die a little, can barely stand on my feet. Take a look in the mirror and cry, Lord what you're doing to me. I have spent all my years believing you, but I just can't get no relief! Lord, somebody, somebody—can anybody find me somebody to love?"

George watched her from his place by the balcony doors and smiled. She looked like a natural up there and appeared to be having fun in spite of herself. She caught his eye from across the room and winked at him without missing a beat. He blinked in surprise for a second then smiled back.

She kept singing, very much playing to the audience. "Oh every day I try and I try and I try. But everybody wants to put me down. They say I'm going crazy. They say I got a lot of water in my brain. Got no common sense, I got nobody left to believe. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

George surveyed the rest of the crowd to see people's reactions and could tell they were absolutely loving it. In fact, several guys appeared to be drooling. For some reason this annoyed him slightly so he turned back to the woman on the stage.

"Got no feel, I got no rhythm. I just keep losing my beat. I'm okay, I'm all right. Ain't gonna face no defeat. I just gotta get out of this prison cell, one day I'm gonna be free! Lord, find me somebody to love. Can anybody find me… somebody to love?"

The final chords of the song faded out and Hermione struck an ending pose. The entire room filled with uproarious applause and she took a bow. She handed off the microphone to Ginny then made her way back through the crowd, her face flushed and her eyes sparkling, signing the scraps of paper some people were thrusting at her as she went.

"Okay, that was fun," she admitted to George when she reached him again.

He grinned at her. "You were brilliant."

She gave him a cheeky grin in return. "Thanks, Sparky." Then her grin turned decidedly more evil. "Though I do think retribution is in order. Care to join me on the balcony again?"

He nodded, quite intrigued, and followed her outside as another song started.

Once the doors were closed she turned to him. "I feel the need to get even with Harry, Ron, and Ginny and I could use the services of a master prankster. Are you game?"

He shot her a mischievous grin. "I'm always game for pranking. What did you have in mind?"


	3. Singing Sweets

a/n: hi, all! sorry this took so long! I've had other things going and this kinda slipped beneath the radar for awhile. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Singing Sweets

He shot her a mischievous grin. "I'm always game for pranking. What did you have in mind?"

"Something involving singing. Any ideas?"

His grin grew even wider and he produced a small pouch from his pocket. "I have just the thing. Brand new product from the shop, just made it past testing phases. It's not even in circulation yet. We call them Singing Sweets, though they're actually not sweets. They're tablets we designed to dissolve instantly in water."

"What do they do?" Hermione asked.

He shook a few out into his palm. "You drop one in the person's drink and every time they try and speak for the next two days it comes out as a song."

She grinned. "That's perfect! How much are they?"

He dropped the tablets back into the pouch and handed it to her. "It's on the house."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Have fun."

"Well, thanks then." She pulled out two of the tablets and handed them to him. "Can you get Harry and Ron and I'll get Ginny?"

The mischievous grin was back. "Absolutely."

They headed back inside and headed in different directions. Hermione made her way over to the drink table and grabbed two glasses. She dropped the tablet into the drink on the right and headed for the stairs to the stage. Ginny had just finished singing Respect by Aretha Franklin and was walking off to the applause.

"Here, Gin. You look parched," Hermione said, handing the redhead the cup in her right hand and taking a drink of her own.

"Thanks, Hermione." Ginny gratefully took a long drink from the offered cup and Hermione smirked. That had been far too easy. Looking across the room she saw George slip the tablets into Harry and Ron's drinks, both of them too engrossed in conversations with their wives, Padma Patil-Potter and Susan Bones-Weasley, to notice anything. They both took long pulls on their drinks without thinking about it. Hermione grinned and turned back to Ginny.

Ginny noticed that look and paled. "Oh lord. What did you do?"

Her words came out decidedly melodic and she clutched at her throat in surprise.

"What do you mean, Ginny?" Hermione asked sweetly, taking another sip of her own drink.

"What did you do?" Ginny asked again, trying to talk normally but without success.

Hermione just grinned again as two startled cries sounded from the direction of Ron and Harry's table. They came storming over to Hermione and they both started asking her questions at the same time, joined quickly by Ginny. The three voices together were striking an interesting harmony and Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"That's what you three get for forcing me to sing."

They stared at her for a second then all started laughing, melodically of course.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the effects of Singing Sweets-"

"Available at all branches of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes at the end of next month."

"Special discount if you mention you heard about it here."

George and Fred had both apparently grabbed microphones and were walking around on the stage, talking like infomercial salesmen. They walked over and dragged Harry, Ron, and Ginny up onto the stage with them.

"How does it feel being pranked like that, guys?"

The three were still laughing. Finally Harry sang out, "We deserved it I guess."

"Darn right, you did." Hermione said from beside them. "Forcing me to sing in front of hundreds of people, honestly."

"But you had fun, Hermione," Ginny sang.

"That's beside the point." She sent them all an impish grin. "Don't worry, it'll wear off eventually."

She winked at George and he picked up on her statement. "Yeah, give it a year or two."

"What?" All three of them shrieked in unison, creating quite the dissonant chord.

The twins and Hermione laughed, along with most of the audience.

"Nah, just kidding," Fred supplied. "It'll wear off in a couple of days."

All three of the ones who had been pranked breathed a sigh of relief. George concluded with, "We're taking advanced orders now if anyone's interested. Just see me or Fred and we'll set you up."

With that the group walked back off the stage to applause and handed the microphones over to the people next in line for karaoke.

A couple hours later many of the party guests had gone home, leaving maybe fifty of Draco and Ginny's close friends and family. Music was still playing though no one was singing karaoke now, and a few couples were dancing on the floor. Most of the couples were, in fact.

George and Hermione sat at a table in the corner, just talking and watching their friends dance. Hermione had kicked off her heels and had propped her bare feet on the seat beside her. George couldn't help but notice how beautiful and graceful she looked.

Moved by a sudden impulse he stood and offered her his hand. "Dance with me?"

She stared at him in surprise then smiled and accepted his hand.

"We lonely single people have to stick together, remember?" George said as he led her out onto the dance floor.

Strains of Cheek to Cheek by Frank Sinatra started playing and he spun her still barefoot around the floor.

"Hey, you're a pretty good dancer, Sparky."

He smiled. She had been calling him that all evening but for some reason he didn't mind. "Mum made sure all her kids knew how to dance. She had a friend who taught us all in exchange for Mum cooking for her for a bit."

"I see. Well, she did a good job teaching you."

"Why, thank you."

They danced the next few songs together, talking and laughing all the while. Hermione finally chanced a look at the clock and inwardly groaned. It was nearly three in the morning and she had a press conference later that day.

"I should probably head home now," she sighed. "Busy day and such."

George nodded and they walked back over to the table so she could get her shoes. Then she went over to Ginny and Draco, congratulating them again and saying her goodbyes. She turned back to George one more time and said, "See you, Sparky." Then she apparated back to her flat and fell into bed after quickly transfiguring her dress into pajamas and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

George went back to his own apartment not long after Hermione left but he had quite a bit more trouble falling asleep than she did. For some reason his mind was racing with thoughts of Hermione. It was several more hours before he was able to fall asleep and even then it was just from sheer exhaustion.


	4. Girls Day Out

disclaimer and a/n: As usual, don't own anything remotely Harry Potter related nor do I own Somebody to Love by Queen. Both are simply the basis of my story. The end. And sorry it took so long for me to update. I kinda forgot... :-D Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Girls' Day Out

"Come on, Jaya, you promised! I'm only here for two days and you said you'd show me the town!"

Hermione let herself be dragged through the streets of London by her friend Lexie, an American, one of the few other actress witches in the world who did both Muggle and wizarding films. The two had starred in a couple movies together in fact and had formed a fast friendship. This was Lexie's first trip to London and she had called Hermione up to see if she wanted to do something.

It was a few weeks after Ginny's engagement party and Hermione had a couple of days break from shooting so she was having a girl's day out with her American friend.

"Lexie, stop," Hermione laughed, pulling her friend to a stop. "You're going to miss it!"

"Miss what?"

Hermione pointed to the Leaky Cauldron sitting squashed between two buildings.

"Oh, don't tell me that's the entrance," Lexie said, sounding dismayed.

"The one and only. Let's go."

Lexie sighed and followed her into the pub. The two women were drawing several interested stares from the male population in the pub, but they both ignored it with practiced ease. Hermione led them back to the alley behind the pub then tapped the necessary bricks. As the entrance unfolded she bowed dramatically and gestured through the archway. "Welcome to Diagon Alley, Alexia."

Lexie smacked her lightly on the arm. "Oh knock it off." Then she grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her over to the first shop. "This is so cool! It's a lot different from the Alleys back home though."

Hermione nodded in agreement. The Alleys in America were a bit more modern feeling, many with Muggle ideas incorporated into them, but there was just something about Diagon Alley that she loved. It had a timeless quality to it that took her breath away.

They wandered the shops for an hour, buying ice cream from Fortesque's in the process, before Lexie asked, "What's a wheeze?"

"What?"

Lexie pointed to the sign for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. "What's a wheeze?"

Hermione laughed. "Oh, that's the _best_ joke shop in Britain, though I may be a bit biased in that."

"How so?"

"I'm friends with the owners. Come on, let's go in."

Fred Weasley glanced up when the two women in Muggle clothing came in and grinned when he recognized Hermione. His brother had told him what had happened at Ginny's engagement party with meeting her and such. He didn't think George knew it yet, but Fred suspected that he fancied her.

Hermione caught sight of him just then and made her way over, her friend following behind her. "Hi, Fred."

He smirked and continued stocking the shelves. "Now how do you know I'm not George?"

She smiled at him. "I'm a genius. You're wearing a wedding ring, Fred."

He looked down at his hand as though surprised to see it there. "Well, so I am! Fancy that!"

"Besides," she continued, her eyes sparkling, "George is less obnoxious."

"He is not!"

"I am not!" Both twins protested at the same time, George coming up behind Fred. The twins were glaring at her in mock indignation.

She laughed. "Fine, fine. I take it back. You're both completely obnoxious, happy?"

They both grinned at her. "Very."

She shook her head in exasperation then turned back to Lexie. The American girl was barely containing her laughter and her eyes were twinkling like mad. "Lexie, meet Fred and George Weasley, the best pranksters since the Marauders. Fred's the married one so you can tell them apart."

Fred turned to his twin. "We're losing our edge, George. People can tell us apart too easily now."

George nodded. "We need to do something about that."

"Yeah, you need to get married too, then no one will be safe."

George grinned, though his ears turned slightly red. "Yes, sir."

Hermione noticed this but didn't comment. "Anyway, back to the introductions. Fred, George, meet my friend Alexia Frost, or Lexie, fellow actress in both Muggle and magical films. She's here on a short holiday from America."

They both shook her hand and said in unison, "Nice to meet you."

Lexie blinked and smiled at them, clearly not used to their twin-speak just yet.

George sent Fred a brief look which asked in their silent twin-speak for Fred to make himself scarce and hopefully take Lexie with him too, to which Fred nodded and smirked slightly. _I knew it, I knew he fancies her_.

Out loud though, he said, "Miss Frost, would you like to see some of our new products? They just came out this month."

"Call me Lexie. And sure, why not."

"Don't eat or drink anything he gives you, Lexie," Hermione warned.

The twins gaped at her then Fred said, "Hermione, I'm shocked that you would insinuate-"

"-that we would ever slip our products-" George continued.

"-to someone without their knowledge." Fred concluded.

Hermione gave an unladylike snort and shook her head. "This coming from the two who were testing their products on students my fifth year without telling them."

They grinned and tried to look angelic, failing miserably at it. Hermione just shook her head again and Fred led Lexie over to the counter and started showing her the various things they'd come up with.

George turned back to Hermione with a grin. "So how's your shoot going?"

She smiled. "It's going great actually. We're filming up in Scotland at an old castle there and I get to wear this wicked costume and use a sword. It's fantastic."

"So is this one Muggle or magical?"

"Muggle. It's a King Arthur film and I'm playing Guinevere."

He smiled. "That's awesome."

"I think so too." Struck by a sudden impulse she asked, "Hey, would you want to come to the set sometime? It might be fun."

He blinked at her in surprise then nodded. "Sure, sounds great. When?"

"I have today and tomorrow off, so Monday, maybe?"

"Monday it is. I'll just get Fred to run the store that day."

She scribbled the location of the set on a piece of paper and the apparation point near there. "Just give your name to the security people there and they'll let you through. I'll let them know ahead of time."

He accepted the piece of paper and grinned at her. "Fantastic."

Lexie walked up just then with her newly purchased bag of pranks. "We'd better go, Jaya. I have an appointment with my publicist in half an hour."

Hermione nodded and couldn't help giving George a saucy wink. "See you Monday, Sparky."

The twins waved as the girls made their way out of the shop. As soon as the door was closed Fred turned to his twin grinning from ear to ear. "She fancies you."

"_What_!"

"I saw that wink she gave you, mate. She fancies you."

"We're just friends, Fred."

"Right. And what was that 'see you Monday, Sparky' thing about?"

"She invited me to come check out the set of her new movie she's shooting."

Fred smirked. "She fancies you."

"We're just friends, Fred."

"Right."

Out in Diagon Alley the girls were having much the same conversation.

"Oh Lexie, come on. I don't like him like that."

"Sure you don't. Then what was with that wink? And calling him Sparky? And inviting him to your set? If those don't mean you like him I don't know what does."

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes. "We're just friends, Lexie."

"Right."

"We are!"

"Right." Lexie drew out the word again, clearly not believing her.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and threw up her hands. "Okay, whatever. Even if I _did_ like him like that, he doesn't feel the same anyway, so-"

"So you _do_ like him!" Lexie interrupted.

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes, you did, or close enough anyway."

"Gah! I give up."

Lexie grinned at her then said, "So, do they have any brothers?"

"Yes, four in fact. And no," Hermione replied, preempting the next question. "None of them are single. All of them are married or engaged except George."

"Aw. Bummer. I can hope, can't I? Well anyway, I'd better go. It's been fun. Call me if you're ever in LA."

"Will do. Bye, Lexie."

With that Lexie disapparated with a pop. Hermione shook her head again then apparated to her flat in London. Her friend was insane. She didn't like George like that… did she? Now she wasn't so sure. Suddenly she felt the need for a long, hot bubble bath so she could relax and think.


	5. Castle Balmoral

Chapter 5: Castle Balmoral

George made his way to the movie set on Monday feeling slightly nervous for some reason. Also inexplicable was the fact that his conversation with Fred wouldn't leave him alone. Hermione was just a friend and she for sure didn't see him as anything else… didn't she? Suddenly he wasn't so sure.

His thoughts were interrupted as he approached the security fencing.

"Can we help you, sir?" One of the guards asked.

"Uh, yes," George said as he stepped closer. "I'm here to see Jaya Hunter."

The two guards exchanged a dubious look. "Do you have an appointment, sir?"

George shifted a bit on his feet, feeling a mite uncomfortable at the attention. "Yes, actually. She asked me to come."

"Did she?" The first guard stated in a tone that clearly said he didn't believe him. Although now that George thought about it, it made sense. These guards probably had to deal with far too many people hoping to get a meeting with Hermione and it made them clearly skeptical. He refocused on the men in front of him when he realized they were asking him a question.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I asked you your name, sir," the second guard repeated.

"George Weasley."

The guard consulted his clipboard and looked decidedly unhappy when he actually found George's name there. "And do you have ID?"

George handed over the Muggle ID, glad he'd decided to get one a few years back. Truthfully the only reason he had was that he thought the unmoving picture was intriguing.

The guard examined the photo of him then scowled again. "Just one moment, sir."

He stepped back a few paces then started talking into a little black box that George sort of recognized from his father's many Muggle gadgets at home. It was called a walkie-something or other. The guard came back over just then with a decided scowl on his face. George hoped that didn't mean that they weren't going to let him in because suddenly he found himself really wanting to spend time with Hermione.

"Someone will be coming in a few minutes to collect you. Wait here."

George breathed a sigh of relief then stuck his hands in the pockets of his Muggle jeans. The jeans were one thing he'd picked up from his brother Bill and he found that he actually quite liked them, much to his mother's chagrin.

"Meester Weezley?"

George turned at the sound of his heavily accented name to find a petite blonde woman who appeared to be in her mid twenties.

"Yes, that's me."

"'ello, Meester Weezley. My name is Brigitte. I am Mz. 'unter's azeestant. I weel take you to her now."

George followed after Brigitte with a smile and looked around in fascination at all the equipment as they walked across set.

"Zis is your first time on a movie set zen?" Brigitte asked after a few moments.

"Yes, it is. It seems fantastic."

"Yes, eet is." She gestured to a white canopy underneath a huge tree they were coming to. "'ere we are. I weel announce you to her."

George glanced at the folding chairs sitting to the side of the canopy but decided to remain standing and looked up at the castle where they were filming instead. It was a moderately-sized castle, much smaller than Hogwarts, but it still had an Old World strength and charm to it. He could see why they had chosen the location.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

George smiled when he heard Hermione's voice behind him and turned to greet her. What he saw made his jaw drop in awe. She was a vision, dressed up like a warrior queen of old. Her hair cascaded around her shoulders in dark chestnut waves and she wore a leather corset-style jerkin, tall leather boots, and hardened leather gauntlets covering her forearms and the back of her hands. The ensemble was completed by a gold circlet atop her head that was teardropped onto her forehead. She looked absolutely gorgeous!

He was doing such a good impression of a guppy that Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "You know, the average person swallows eight spiders in their lifetime. I'd hate for you to add to that number."

"Huh?" He asked, looking at her bewildered. Then what she was saying penetrated and he prompted shut his mouth with a snap. He could feel his ears turning hot and he could guarantee that they were a nice shade of crimson. A spot on the ground suddenly arrested his attention and he stared at it intently. "Sorry." He muttered in apology.

She laughed again and sent him another breathtaking smile. "Don't be. Come on. I have a little time before I need to be on set. I'll show you around a bit."

George nodded and moved into step beside her.

"Welcome to the Castle Balmoral, much beloved by Queen Victoria herself." George listened, fascinated as Hermione made the subtle shift into what he termed her "knowledge-quest" mode. Clearly she'd done a lot of research on the topic. Realizing that he had drifted off, he focused once again on what Hermione was saying.

"The earliest known record of it is in 1484 when the son of—" she stopped. "I'm sorry. I'm doing it again. I'll stop."

"Doing what?"

"Being a know-it-all. People get tired of it. I'm trying not to bore people to tears with the endless information like I did in school."

George shook his head. "Hermione, stop. You have an amazing intellect and a thirst for knowledge. It's part of who you are. Don't apologize for that."

Hermione's mouth dropped open then she closed it with a snap. She wasn't used to that response from people. "A-all right. Um…" She tried to remember what she had been saying. Clearly his statement had her flustered. "Well, we're filming around this way."

George inwardly chuckled. Seeing her like this was rather fun. She showed him around the rest of the set until her assistant Brigitte walked up.

"Mz. 'unter, zey are asking for you now."

"Oh!" Hermione looked at her bewildered for a second. "All ready? What time is it?"

"Nearly nine o'clock, Miz."

"Oh!" She turned to George. "I have to go. You're welcome to stay and watch if you'd like. Brigitte can show you where to go."

George nodded and watched her as she rushed off. He and Brigitte followed at a slower pace and Brigitte handed him some earphones.

"'ere. Zis way you can 'ear zee dialogue."

He accepted them with a nod and placed them over his ears. He could immediately hear the chatter of people preparing to roll film. The sounds were all too chaotic for him to make out anything so he removed them again and tucked the earphones in his pocket until they actually started filming. Instead he just sat in the seat indicated and watched all the people go by. One person in particular caught his attention. She was talking to the director, her chestnut hair bouncing slightly as she nodded. She was beautiful.

Hermione turned as if sensing that she was being watched and gave him another of her gorgeous smiles then returned her attention to the director. George smiled in return even though he could feel his ears heating up at being caught watching her.

All he could think was, _Fred's right. I think I do fancy her._


	6. Picnic in a Tree

Hello, all! My, what a crazy year it's been. First off, my Microsoft Word wasn't working for the longest time, which is where I have all my stories saved. But I finally got it fixed and I figured since I've been giving my sister a hard time about not updating for over a year I needed to give my fans something. Needless to say, you might need to review previous chapters to remember what's going on story-wise and hopefully my next update will be quicker in coming than this one. Enjoy. Toodles!

Chapter 6: Picnic in a Tree

A short time later, the director called for quiet on the set and the crew began prepping their equipment for the scene. From what George could gather, Guinevere in this film was far from the damsel in distress so often portrayed in medieval lore. Instead, she was right in the thick of battle beside her king and her secret love, Lancelot. They were filming one such battle scene right then and George sat back to watch the choreographed action.

The scene began and a large group of enemy soldiers began closing in on Guinevere, Arthur, and Lancelot. Hermione whipped out her sword, pointing it at the advancing troop and striking a pose worthy of a warrior queen. When the enemy was close enough to strike, she drew her sword back, preparing to attack.

_Crack!_

Lancelot staggered back, grabbing his nose. Hermione spun in place, dropping her sword, a look of horror on her face.

"Cut!" the director yelled. "What happened?"

"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry, John!"

"It's all right, Jaya," the man named John reassured her. "I got off my mark. It was my fault." He smiled, though the effort looked a tad painful. "My mum always said I shouldn't stick my nose where it doesn't belong."

Everyone gathered around him laughed and the medic on staff arrived with the first aid kit. After a few seconds of fussing over his nose, she applied a bandage to stem the flow of blood and began cleaning up her kit. "You would have to break your nose in the middle of a shoot, John," she muttered while she cleaned.

"It's broken?" came the chorus of the cast and crew, the director, John, and Hermione being the loudest.

"Afraid so," the medic confirmed. "I wouldn't do any close-ups for awhile, John."

John grimaced and the director swore. "We can't shoot anymore for the time being then. How long will it take to heal?"

"A week at least for the swelling and bruising to go down," replied the medic. "And that's hoping that it heals straight. You might want to go to the hospital to get it restraightened." The last statement was directed at John.

"All right then," the director sighed. "Everyone, the shoot is postponed for now. Call in a week to see if we're back on."

Everyone began cleaning up and leaving, until George and Hermione were some of the only ones left. Hermione sighed and looked at her hands. "I broke his nose, George. I feel awful. I didn't mean to though. I just didn't realize he was that close to me." She sighed again. "And now the film got postponed because of it."

George placed his hand on her arm, causing her to look at him. "It wasn't your fault, Hermione. He said himself that he was off his mark. Don't worry about it." He cracked a smile. "Just think of this as an unscheduled vacation. Besides, now people know not to mess with you when you're in a mood."

"I'm not in a mood!" She bristled immediately before catching the twinkle in his eye. "You're such a jerk, George," she said, her lips threatening a smile.

"Oh, I know. Having six siblings I get told that all the time."

"I suppose it must be true then."

"Must be." He smiled at her again. "Well, since you have this sudden lack of things to do, would you like to do something today?"

"What did you have in mind?"

He grinned sheepishly. "I hadn't really thought that far yet."

She smirked. "I see. Well, let me get out of this costume and we'll figure something out."

Twenty minutes later, she emerged from her dressing room wearing a pair of blue jeans with embroidered flowers running up the legs. Added to the ensemble was a vintage T-shirt with a candy bar logo on it saying "Sometimes you feel like a nut."

George laughed as soon as he saw her shirt. "How true."

"Are you saying I'm a nut?"

He grinned. "If the shoe fits…"

"Takes one to know one, Sparky."

"Touché. So, what would you like to do?" George asked as they began walking to the apparation point.

Her face lit up with an idea. "You're not afraid of heights, are you?"

"I was a beater at school, Hermione. Do you honestly think I would be afraid of heights?"

"So is that a no?"

"That's a no. What do you have in mind?"

She grinned at him. "You'll see."

George idly swung his foot back and forth and picked up his sandwich. They were sitting thirty feet up in a tree having a picnic. "You know, this isn't exactly what I was picturing."

She laughed and looked at the ground so far below. "You mean you've never had a picnic at the top of a tree before?"

George shook his head and tugged the picnic basket toward him from where it was floating beside the branch. "Can't say that I have. Did you charm it?"

"The tree? Yes. Anti-falling charms and disillusionment charms all over it. They are only active when someone who is magic is present though. That way no muggles can find it when I want to be alone. It comes in handy when I'm dodging the muggle reporters."

"I see." George picked up an orange. They had stopped off at a store to stock the picnic basket before coming to the park where they were currently. "I must admit, though, when you asked me the question about heights, I thought you were planning on having us jump out of one of those muggle flying machines."

"You mean skydiving?" She laughed. "I don't think I'm quite that brave. I wouldn't even be up this high if it wasn't for the charms."

"But don't you go higher than this on a broom?"

She shook her head. "I don't ride a broom very often. Flying was never my gift. I apparate whenever I can."

"Maybe you could come flying with me sometime," George said without thinking. When what he had said sunk in, his face turned beet red. "I mean, erm—"

Hermione blinked at him for a few seconds before nodding. "Maybe I will."


	7. Touring the Lab

a/n: Thanks to Griffindor Drummer for pointing out an oops. This is the revised edition where George says his seventh year instead of the fifth. Hope that made sense.

* * *

Chapter 7: A Tour of the Lab

"Your pick, Sparky. What are we going to do next?" They had finished their picnic and were climbing down the tree, the picnic basket floating down lazily beside them.

George shrugged, but was struck by a sudden idea. Remembering Hermione's reactions to their pranks at school but also about the Singing Sweets and Ginny's engagement party, he forced himself to make the offer. "Would you like to see our lab for the shop?"

She grinned at him, causing him to smile back in relief. "That sounds fantastic! Lead the way."

"Pot o' Gold Coins? What do these do?" Hermione asked George twenty minutes later.

A mischievous grin made its way across George's face. "That depends entirely on what you do with them. What we have so far is that it forces you into an absolutely awful "American trying to be Irish" accent as long as it's in your pocket. But what we're going for is more of a…" George paused to think how to describe it. "Basically we're trying to figure out a way to turn people into leprechauns temporarily. You know, foot high wearing green and such."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And how is that coming for you?"

He smirked. "Still in the testing phases, sadly. Our last test subject just grew clovers out of his ears."

"Why do I get the feeling that test subject was you?" Hermione commented dryly.

He shook his head. "It was Fred, actually. The day before his wedding, in fact. I've never seen him in such a panic. Katie thought it was hilarious! She still won't let him live it down."

Hermione pictured the green clovers coming out of the red-head's ears and put a hand over her mouth to cover a laugh.

George caught it and smirked again. "I know, it's fantastic blackmail, is it not?"

"What's fantastic blackmail?" Fred asked as he walked in. Then he spotted what they were standing next to and his face heated. "Oh, that." Then he shrugged. "Oh, well. How many other weddings can you say the groom had built-in greenery?"

"You couldn't get it off for the wedding?" Hermione asked with her hand over her mouth, trying but not succeeding at covering another laugh.

"Nope," George chimed in. "He had to wear one of those hats with the flaps over the ears. Too bad for him the hat fell off at the reception."

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Fred mumbled.

George put on an innocent face. "I'll have you know it was entirely Ginny's fault."

"But you probably put her up to it," Fred said, good-naturedly glaring at his twin.

"Actually, you have your darling wife to thank for that," George replied, his grin spreading even wider at Fred's shocked face.

"She what?!" Fred exclaimed then went in search of his wife, so he missed George's quiet comment to Hermione.

"All _I_ did was give _her_ the idea."

His comment so surprised her that she let out a huge laugh before she could stop herself. The eyes she turned to him danced merrily as her shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. "You're horrible, you know that?"

He winked at her. "I know, but he loves me anyway."

Before she could reply to that, he swept her off for the remainder of the tour, showing her a plethora of pranks that were still in the works—fake wands that sprouted flowers every time a spell was cast, ink bottles that would walk away on their own, quills that shook when you wrote, and lemon drops that would turn someone into a menagerie of animals if ingested. "We've been trying to get Dumbledore on that one for years," George commented after showing Hermione the lemon drops. "He's always managed to evade us so far, but these are the newest batch of them."

Half an hour later, the tour concluded and Hermione turned to him with a determined glint in her eye.

"You know what you need?"

Not prepared for this question, George just blinked at her for a second. "Um, no. what do we need?"

"A rubber ducky."

"A what?"

"A rubber ducky!" She exclaimed, beginning to warm up to her subject. "It's a Muggle bath toy! Little kids use it, mostly, and easily amused adults. I'm one of them. Easily amused, that is. Not a rubber ducky. Anyway, it squeaks and floats on the water, but I'd bet you can get it to dye people's skin colors and—what?" She stopped, seeing the strange look on his face. He was looking at her as if she had grown another head.

He shook his head in disbelief. "I just can't believe I'm hearing this from the girl who threw such a fit my seventh year when we were pranking all those students."

"That was because I didn't think you should have been testing them on the students. This is completely different. Now I'm on the plotting end of things."

A slow grin spread across his face and he ushered her to one of the nearby chairs. "Tell me everything you know about these rubber duckies!" He grabbed the nearest piece of paper and began taking meticulous notes as she began describing rubber duckies again.


	8. Fredrick

Chapter 8: Fredrick

The next morning, Hermione caught sight of her rubber ducky on the edge of her tub and laughed, but her thoughts instantly turned to George and their discussion the previous day. _He'll need a sample rubber ducky, you know, a prototype of sorts._ She picked up her duck and stood for a moment in indecision before giving the ducky a squeeze.

That noise caused her to grin again and cemented her plans in her mind. She turned and finished getting ready to go, ducky in hand. Not twenty minutes later she was apparating to Diagon Alley. After all, she thought logically, George needed to have an example of a real rubber ducky if they were going to go forward with this product.

* * *

"Maybe I can owl her," George said quietly.

Fred glanced up from the product he was working on, barely hiding his smile. "Maybe you can owl who?" he asked innocently, although he already knew the answer.

"What?" George asked, unaware that he'd spoken out loud.

Fred did grin at him this time. "You're not thinking of the lovely Ms. Hunter, are you, brother mine?"

George felt his face heat slightly. "We're just friends, mate."

Fred would have replied, but the figurine of a frog on the desk next to him came to life and started singing Frank Sinatra songs and prancing around the table. The frog had been a gift from one of their buyers in America and served as an alert that someone had entered the shop.

"I'll go," George offered, and disappeared out the door a second later. "Hello. Welcome to—" When he saw who it was, he stopped and stared for a second. Hermione was standing just inside the door wearing a flowing white skirt that stopped just below the knees and a blue halter top. She looked beautiful.

She grinned when she saw him. "Hey, Sparky. Just the person I wanted to see."

Her greeting snapped him out of it and he realized he'd been staring. "Hi, Hermione. What brings you in today?"

She pulled a small white box with a neon green ribbon on it out from behind her back and offered it to him. "I want to give you this. I decided you needed it for reference."

He opened the box without comment and what could only be the rubber ducky that she'd described so much in depth the day before slid out onto his hand. He laughed. It was exactly as she had said.

"Thank you."

She grinned again and his breath caught in his throat. "Not a problem. I know you'll take good care of Fredrick for me."

He looked at her, momentarily nonplussed. "Fredrick?"

She nodded. "All duckies are named Fredrick," she stated matter-of-factly.

"What about the girl ducks?"

"Lola," she responded without hesitation.

George shouted with laughter at her response. Hermione's eyes sparkled with laughter before she let out a little giggle. "Come on, Sparky. I want to get started on my invention."

"_Your_ invention?" George cried in mock outrage.

She laughed again and said, "Come on, I'll race you to the lab." And with that, she was off like a shot.

George watched her retreating back for the space of half a second before he took off after her in hot pursuit. This was going to be a fun day.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Hermione rolled her wand between her fingers with one hand while tapping on her chin with the other. "We need some inspiration. Fredrick just isn't enough." 

"What would you suggest?" George asked, plainly curious.

More tapping. Then she snapped her fingers. "Got it! _Accio_ purse!" Hermione's purse flew across the room into her waiting hands. "Okay, now where is it?"

She pulled out a set of keys with a Winnie the Pooh keychain on it and set it on the desk. Next was a small pen-sized flashlight. Then a small hand mirror was added to the pile. Digging deeper still, Hermione pulled out a wallet, lipstick, a nail file, breath mints, tissues, two toothbrushes, mouthwash, gum, a camera, three large bars of Honeydukes chocolate, a thick dictionary and a thesaurus, a lighter, a pen knife, a huge book of poetry, a hairdryer, a laptop, four complete changes of clothing, a desk lamp, a violin, a stack of sheet music and a music stand.

Finally, "Aha!" Hermione pulled out a small, flat blue object followed by two speakers and waved them in triumph.

George's eyes, which had grown to the size of dinner plates as the mountain of objects on the desk grew, now became confused. "What is it?"

"It's my MP-3 player. It plays music." She fiddled with the speakers and hooked everything up. "I know a song that might give us some inspiration."

She pushed play on the music player and sent everything back into her purse with a wave of her wand. Strains of "Rubber ducky, you're the one…" filled the room as George just shook his head. It had taken her over twenty minutes to find what she wanted in her purse and less than a millisecond to send it all back inside. Things where Hermione was concerned were never boring.


	9. Flying Lessons

Chapter 9: Flying Lessons

George leaned back from the worktable and stretched his arms over his head. He and Hermione had been working on the rubber duck prototype for over three hours and his back was screaming at him to stop. Glancing over next to him, he could see that Hermione was feeling the same way.

"What do you say we take a break and get some food?"

Hermione's head came up from the parchment and nodded. "Might as well. I've hit a dead end trying to make the charms undetectable." She shuffled the parchment into a pile and stood. "Where did you have in mind?"

"A picnic, huh? We seem to do a lot of those." Hermione commented fifteen minutes later. They were in a small park in London and between them was a small picnic basket.

"A lot meaning two," George said with a grin.

Hermione returned the grin and pulled a piece of chicken out of the basket. "So where did you get the food at?"

"Are you kidding me? My mother would have a heart attack if I didn't know at least basic cooking!"

She chuckled at his description of Molly Weasley, knowing it was all too true. Half an hour later, Hermione finished off a brownie and brushed the crumbs off her hands. "So what now, back to the lab?"

George shrugged. "Only if you want to. Or…" he trailed off. "Hey, on second thought, do you want to go to Hogsmeade? I have an idea."

"George Weasley, you are not getting me on that broom!"

"It's easy, Hermione," George replied, calmly leaning against his broom and holding out a spare to Hermione. "Besides, it's a useful skill. You never know when you might need to get away from the press."

"But then I can just disapparate," she pointed out logically.

"Humor me then. You said you'd go flying with me yesterday," George reminded her.

"I said maybe."

"So in this case maybe means yes."

I'm in a skirt here, Sparky," she argued but George could see she was caving in.

"So transfigure it. Were you or were you not the only witch at Hogwarts who got all O's on her N.E.W.T.s?"

That was the final straw. Hermione pulled out her wand and before George could blink, her white skirt became a pair of comfortable capris. "All right, fine. Teach me what you know, Yoda."

George gave her a strange look. "Who in the name of Merlin is Yoda?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Muggle movie reference. You'll have to see it sometime."

"Sounds like a plan." George stood so that his broom was to his right hovering in the air. "Now," he said, moving into teaching mode. "You know the basics, correct?"

"I can get the broom in the air, if that's what you mean, and I can steer to a limited degree."

"All right, we'll start with that. Mount up."

She did, and nudged the broom up a few feet off the ground. She gave him a nervous smile, even though her hands were gripping the handle so tightly they were white.

George mounted his own broom and flew up along side of her. "Not bad. First thing's first though. Loosen your grip."

"If I do that, I'll fall!"

"No you won't. Go ahead and relax your grip. The broom will respond better that way."

Hermione relaxed her grip the tiniest amount, causing George to laugh. "We'll work on that. Now, let's do a few slow laps around the field. Take your time."

They moved at a snail's pace around the field, George keeping pace beside Hermione lest she fall. Once she seemed a bit more confident, they moved the speed up a notch and continued around the field. An hour later, she was relaxed enough to carry on a conversation while flying.

"I've got to admit, Hermione, you have got me curious about something," George commented as he let his broom meander from side to side.

"What's that?"

"What got you into acting? We always pegged you as a professor or doing some kind of research after Hogwarts."

She smiled at him. "Actually, it was research that got me into acting, ironically enough." He looked interested, so she continued. "Seventh year, we had some American exchange students come to Hogwarts and one was named Haden Sinclair. He approached me with this idea of his and asked if I would be willing to help him research it more thoroughly. He was a muggleborn and loved filmmaking so he wanted to find out if he could translate it into a magical medium. I told him I'd think about it, but then we all got caught up in the final battle and it got put on the back burner.

"After Harry defeated Voldemort, Haden approached me again and I agreed, mostly because I didn't have anything else to do. I was contemplating taking classes to become a professor, but then this project really took off and in less than six months, we had the magical films working. It was really exciting stuff. We had a very limited budget, less than a thousand Galleons, and couldn't afford to hire any actors. So Haden wrote and directed this little short film and conned me into playing the lead. I was absolutely mortified! But then I fell in love with acting and I've been doing it ever since.

"We got someone to sponsor our ongoing research, Haden became a big name director in America, and the rest, as they say, is history."

"Wow," George breathed. "That is really, really cool."

Hermione smiled. "Tell me about it. Crazy, huh?"

"Definitely."

"So what are we going to do now?" Hermione asked.

George shrugged. "It's your pick now."

She tapped her chin. "Well, I just got a new idea for those charms, so I'd say we go back to the Bat Cave."

George just shook his head. "I'm just going to assume that's some sort of strange Muggle reference to the lab."

Hermione winked at him. "Very good, Sparky. You get a gold star. Let's go."


	10. Prototype

Chapter 10: Prototype

Two days later after numerous mishaps with the rubber duckies – including once where Hermione accidentally dyed her left hand blue – they had their prototype. Fredrick the ducky had been donated to the cause of science and had become the first ever Color Changing Duck, a most impressive title to be sure.

Hermione looked at George and grinned. "We did it!"

He nodded. "That we did. We're going to have to test it though."

Hermione looked intrigued for a second and then her face split with a wicked grin. "Does Fred know about this?"

George smirked. "Not as far as I know…"

"Come on, the bathroom is back this way," George whispered.

Hermione suppressed the urge to giggle as they tiptoed down Fred and Katie's hallway. It was the middle of the day and no one was home, but it was possible that they could be home any moment. Fred was going to very much regret the day he gave George a key to the apartment.

Ten minutes later, George and Hermione collapsed back into their chairs in the lab, finally succumbing to the giggles they had held at bay.

"This is far too much fun," Hermione commented when she had caught her breath.

"Tell me about it," George agreed.

Not ten minutes later, the frog started singing and dancing on the desk, signaling that someone had come into the shop. George exited the lab to greet the customer, Hermione just a half step behind him. What they saw froze them in place. Standing before them was someone dyed completely purple from head to toe. Someone who did not have red hair and was decidedly more feminine…

She was also livid.

"George Weasley, you change me back right this instant!"

George took a step away from his enraged sister-in-law with his hands out in front of him as a defense. "Honestly, Katie, we weren't trying to get you. We were going for Fred…"

Katie took a menacing step forward causing George to take another step back. "I don't care! You change me back this instant or I'll hex you into next Thursday!"

"Now, Katie, be reasonable…" George began, but Katie was advancing on him again with a decidedly murderous look in her eye.

"Change. Me. Back. Now." Katie bit out each word and advanced another step. Right when she was almost on top of George, Hermione reached out her hand and grabbed his shoulder. With a loud _crack!_ She dual-apparated them to her London apartment and promptly collapsed to the couch in a fit of giggles.

George breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought she was going to disembowel me!"

"She might have, too!" Hermione said through a chuckle. "I haven't seen anybody so mad since that time you charmed Snape's cauldron to sing show tunes!"

He burst out laughing at the memory. "That was one of my greatest triumphs of all time."

"But it worked though! It worked perfectly!" Hermione exclaimed with pride.

They were interrupted when the phone rang. Hermione reached over to the end table and switched on the speaker phone. "Jaya Hunter here."

"Hermione? It's Ron. I was just wondering, have you seen George anywhere? I just got the weirdest call from Fred. Apparently someone dyed Katie purple and…"

Ron was cut off from saying anything further when the room exploded into boisterous laughter once again.

After the phone call ended and the laughing finally died down, Hermione turned to George. "How about some dinner?"

"Sure. What are we having?"

"You'll see."

Fifteen minutes later, George tilted his head to the side and asked quizzically, "What is it?"

"That, Sparky, is a Sloppy Joe complete with chips and potato salad. It's a recipe I picked up in America. Try it, you'll love it."

"Inconceivable."

"You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means," Hermione replied without missing a beat.

George looked thoroughly nonplussed. "What?!"

"Oh that I just can't have. Someone who's never seen 'The Princess Bride' before?" Hermione grabbed her plate and stood up. "Take your plate. We're going in the living room. We have to watch it right this instant. Come, come, come."

George's eyes followed her retreating back, still looking nonplussed. Then shook himself and stood, plate in hand. _Never a dull moment with this one. Not ever._


	11. Your Turn

Chapter 11: Your Turn

"It's your turn, by the way," Hermione commented as she gathered up their dishes after the movie was over.

"My turn for what?" George asked as he followed her to the kitchen.

"I told you how I got started acting, now you have to tell me what got you started pranking."

He grinned. "Oh, that's easy. Fred and I got hold of a jar of Mum's applesauce when we were three and filled Percy's shoes with it. Been doing it ever since."

She chuckled. "No wonder Percy despises you two."

He winked at her. "We do try."

She opened the freezer. "Care for some ice cream?"

George opened his mouth and stared at her, completely appalled. "Who in their right mind would turn down ice cream?"

This elicited another laugh. "Thought you might say that. What's your poison, rocky road or mint chocolate chip?"

"Can't I have both?" George's look was comically hopeful, causing Hermione to laugh again.

"You're hopeless, you know that, Sparky?"

"If that means I get both kinds, that's fine by me."

She ceremoniously handed over the ice cream scoop, her eyes sparkling with merriment. "Go nuts."

"I thought I already was."

"No argument there." After they had both dished up a sizeable amount of ice cream, they returned to the living room. "Hey, I was thinking about Fredrick. What if we made it so the colors cycle the rainbow?"

He nodded. "That could work. We'll have to figure that out. Of course, that's only _if_ Katie doesn't murder me in my sleep or hex the lab."

Out came the impish grin. "She was pretty mad, wasn't she?"

"I don't think mad is the right word. She was positively livid!"

"We should probably offer her the counter-spell."

"Oh, probably."

She grinned at him, then said, "It's your turn, by the way."

George cocked his head to the side. "Didn't we already do this conversation a few minutes ago?"

"Close. No, it's your turn to pick a movie. It's only 8 o'clock, unless you want to call it a night. Keep in mind, though, Katie knows where you live, Sparky. You might want to lay low for a few hours." She gave him her impish grin again, which was really starting to do funny things to George's heart.

It took him several seconds to answer, causing her to look at him oddly. "You okay, Sparky?"

He mentally shook himself and smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just spaced out for a bit there."

"I can see that. So, how about another movie?"

"Sounds good to me, although I doubt I'll be any good at picking one. I'm hardly a genius when it comes to movies."

"Well, what type sounds good? Comedy, musical, action?"

"Comedy," George stated decisively.

"British or American?"

"Let's say British. I don't quite understand American comedy at times."

Hermione's eyes twinkled at him. "Then I have just the thing. Prepare yourself for" she paused dramatically. "_Monty Python and the Holy Grail_!"

He blinked. "Monty what and the what?"

She giggled. "That's what I thought. Follow me."

George laughed when the Frenchmen showed up at the Castle Aaaaag again at the end and continued pelting King Arthur with livestock, though he made sure to keep his laughter to a minimum. Hermione's head had found its way onto his shoulder at some point during the movie and he was fairly sure she was asleep.

Not wanting to wake her even when the credits started rolling, George shifted into a more comfortable position. The thought that he should probably go came to him right before he drifted off, one arm unconsciously draping itself over the woman cradled to his chest.


	12. Breakfast

Chapter 12: Breakfast

Hermione awoke to a number of different sensations, the first of which was wondering why her pillow had acquired a heartbeat. Groggily she raised her head and found herself staring into a pair of amused brown eyes. George gave her a smile that made her melt into a puddle. It was then that she realized to her horror that she was practically lying on top of him. Apparently she had shifted in her sleep so as not to fall off the couch.

Her cheeks turned a color that would do any Weasley proud and she almost did fall off the couch in her haste to get up. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize--"

George stood up in one graceful movement and followed her retreating form into the kitchen. "Hermione, Hermione wait." George caught her hand as she was reaching for the refrigerator and turned her to face him. Her cheeks were still a decided shade of pink. "Hermione, listen to me. I didn't mind your sleeping on me last night. If I did, I would have woken you."

"Promise?" she asked, staring intently at the floor.

"Promise," George replied emphatically. She smiled at him and he squeezed her hand once before releasing it. "So, waffles or omelets?"

She looked nonplussed for a moment. "What?"

"Waffles or omelets," he repeated. "For breakfast. I can cook, you know."

"Oh, um, omelets, I guess."

"Omelets it is." George pulled out a chair and commanded her to sit down before turning to the fridge and pulling out all the necessary ingredients. Hermione offered to help several times, but each time she was turned down. Finally accepting the inevitable, she fixed herself a cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So you're sure you didn't mind being used as a pillow?" she asked once more, just to make sure.

He turned from the counter where he had been cracking eggs into a bowl and locked eyes with her. "No," he replied warmly. "I didn't mind in the least."

Her face softened, despite the rosy blush that was creeping over her cheeks. Then movement in his hand caught her eye. The egg that had been poised over the bowl in his hand had just glopped onto the floor without his noticing. "Um, Sparky?" She pointed at the offending egg and stifled a giggle when he spun back around to clean it up.

Breakfast was finished with no further mishaps and soon they each had a full plate in front of them. "This is really good, Sparky." Hermione commented partway through.

George laughed. "You sound surprised."

She joined him. "Maybe a little. More impressed than anything, though."

"You should be. Men who can cook are a rare find these days." George came to an awkward halt. "I mean, um--" he stopped again and took a deep breath, pushing his plate aside in the process. Sensing that he had something important to say, Hermione pushed her plate aside as well.

"Listen, Hermione, I have something I wanted to – well, these last several days I've spent with you have been really great and I was wondering – that is, I wanted to ask you if, um – do you think there might be something here worth pursuing?"

She blinked. "You mean between us?"

He nodded. "I know you probably get asked out all the time by guys, but – "

"George, are you asking me out?" Hermione asked, her face unreadable.

"I, um, yes." George stared intently at his hands, otherwise he would have seen her expression go from shock to a full-blown grin. She was around the table in less than a second and threw her arms around his neck. Before George had more than a second to register her movement, she kissed him full on the mouth. His arms came around her of their own accord and it was several seconds before either of them surfaced for air.

"That was a yes, by the way," Hermione commented when she had her breath back.

He grinned and snaked his arm around her waist again. "I kind of figured that out, yeah."

She giggled and pulled his face back down for another kiss.

* * *

a/n: awww. So cute! Hee hee. Anyway, this chapter gets a special dedication to all of you, my adoring fans. I've received over 100 reviews and wanted to celebrate, and what better way to do that than with an update? And besides, I'm off on vacation for the next week so I wanted to get this in now while I had time. Toodles! 


	13. Last Minute Plans

Chapter 13: Last-Minute Plans

The phone rang in the living room, interrupting their second kiss. "Ignore it. The answering machine will get it," Hermione murmured, not wanting to break the moment just yet.

George nodded, more than willing to comply. The answering machine picked up just then and he heard his sister's voice. "Hermione? It's Gin. Are you there? I have a really, really huge favor I need to ask you."

Ginny kept talking so Hermione sighed and grabbed the phone. "Gin? Yeah, I'm here."

"Hermione! You are there! I called your assistant and she said your movie's on hold and I really, really need your help!"

George was giving Hermione a questioning look. Suddenly she had an idea and she gave him an impish grin. With one finger to her lips so he would know to keep quiet, she said into the phone, "Hey, Gin. Why don't you just come over so we can discuss this? I'll put some tea on. You sound frazzled."

"That would be so fantastic! I've been running ragged and the wedding is tomorrow and –"

"Just come on over, Gin. Then you can ask me the favor. Oh, and you can meet my boyfriend," she added, almost as an afterthought.

"_What?!_ You have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me? When did this happen??"

She gave George another of her trademark grins and he had to keep from laughing. "Just come over, Gin." Hermione hung up the phone without even saying goodbye and started giggling. George laughed along and shook his head.

"You're evil, you know?"

She nodded. "Yes, I know."

There was a pop in the living room that signaled Ginny's arrival. She started talking as she entered the room. "Like I said Hermione, the wedding's tomorrow and one of my bridesmaids…" Ginny trailed off when she saw who else was in the room. "George, what are you doing here?"

Hermione grinned at her. "Ginny, meet my boyfriend."

The look on Ginny's face was hysterical and set both George and Hermione off again. Another inch and her jaw would be brushing the floor. Ginny finally recovered enough to speak. "Are you serious?"

Both Hermione and George nodded and they instantly had a squealing female on their hands. Ginny bounced over to them and tried to squeeze the life out of them. "I can't believe it! I'm so excited for you guys! Have you told Mum yet?" She kept chattering as she grabbed their hands and dragged them to the living room.

"Well, that went well," George murmured in Hermione's ear. He managed to extricate his hand from his sister and looped his arm around Hermione's waist.

She nodded and smiled. "Wait until we tell the rest of your family."

"No kidding."

They let themselves be led over to the couch by a still-chattering Ginny and sat down while Ginny took the chair across from them. It appeared that she had finally run out of things to say as she just sat there beaming at them. Finally Hermione said, "So what's this big favor, Gin?"

"Oh!" Her eyes grew wide. "I completely forgot!" Suddenly her expression became all business. "My wedding. Here's the deal. One of my bridesmaids just eloped today and the wedding's tomorrow and since you're not shooting right now, it's perfect so could you please, please, please be my fourth bridesmaid? Without you we won't have an even number and I wanted you to be my maid of honor originally anyway, but then you said you would be filming so I didn't even think you would be able to come, but – "

Hermione held up her hand to stop her when it looked like Ginny would continue. "Gin, wait. Slow down a tad." When Ginny took a deep breath, she continued. "What exactly would I have to do?"

Ginny grinned and leaned forward. "I want you for my maid of honor. Right now I have Susan in that slot, but I'd really rather have you there instead and Susan said she wouldn't mind. So it would be you, Susan, Padma and Luna as my bridesmaids. All you have to do is walk up the aisle with Ron, stand there, look pretty, and take my bouquet from me." Her eyes were pleading. "Please, Hermione."

Hermione looked at George before nodding. "All right, I'll do it."

Ginny squealed again and then pulled something out of her purse. She used her wand to enlarge it and presented it to Hermione. "Here's your dress. It's already sized for you." Three more items followed. "And your shoes and your hair clip. I had them all ready just in case."

Hermione accepted all of this with an amused expression on her face. "Methinks I've just been suckered in."

George laughed, but Ginny replied seriously, "Melody really did elope, Hermione. The fact that you perfectly fit her size is pure coincidence."

"Sure it is."

"Well," Ginny conceded, "I did tell her it was all right for her to go when I found out about your movie shoot being postponed."

"Ah-ha!" Hermione said triumphantly.

Ginny smiled unrepentantly and continued. "Anyway, we have a rehearsal tonight at seven and the wedding starts tomorrow at eleven. You know where it's at?"

"I can take her there," George put in.

Ginny grinned at them both. "Mum's going to be so excited!" was all she said before glancing down at her watch. "Shoot. I've got to run. The caterer called and said she needs to see me at ten. Something to do with the cake. See you two tonight!" And with a pop she was gone.

Hermione gave George another amused look. "And here I thought brides got stressed out the day before their weddings. She was borderline hyperactive."

"I don't think there was anything borderline about it," George replied dryly.

She nodded. "I think you may be right."

* * *

a/n: aww. more fluffies! so cute! as I'm sure you all can tell by now, this is a very fluffy story, not much drama really. I'll try to update again soon but we'll have to see how the muse treats me. let me know what you think. toodles! 


	14. Rehearsal

Chapter 14: Rehearsal

"Wait a minute," Harry clarified. "George has a girlfriend?"

They were all standing around waiting for the last few people to arrive so they could start the rehearsal. The rehearsal was pretty casual, nothing dressy, so they were all in various attire ranging from day robes to blue jeans. There would be a dinner to follow.

Ginny nodded, her eyes twinkling like mad. "I just found out about it today."

"Well, who is it?" Ron asked, holding a clip out to Susan while she gathered her hair up out of her face.

The bride-to-be shook her head, still smiling like mad. "Not telling. You'll find out when he gets here."

Fred gave his sister a knowing smile. "It wouldn't happen to be the woman he's been spending the last several days with, would it?"

"Aw, you guessed." Ginny stuck her lower lip out and pretended to pout.

"Well, she did help dye my wife purple," Fred said with a chuckle, looking over at Katie who was still looking slightly mottled.

"No way." Ron shook his head in denial. "It's not—"

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed, cutting Ron off and running to the door where said girl had just appeared. "You're here!"

"Of course I'm here, Gin. I'm your maid of honor," Hermione replied with a smile.

Ginny's grin turned wicked. "Now if you would just quit snogging my brother, we might be able to start this rehearsal! I want to get married sometime this year, you know."

Hermione blushed a brilliant shade of Weasley red, but still managed a mock glare. "Better be careful, Gin. We still have more of those rubber duckies."

Ginny's eyes got comically wide. "I concede, I concede."

This made both of them laugh. Ginny hooked her arm through Hermione's elbow and then turned back to join the group. George was standing back with a smile on his face. Everyone else was staring back and forth between George and Hermione in disbelief. Hermione felt a little giggle bubble up in her throat when she saw Harry and Ron's faces. They were doing remarkable impressions of guppies.

"You and George are dating," Ron finally stated.

Hermione nodded.

"You and George pranked Katie," he continued.

Hermione nodded again, wondering where this was going.

"You, the rule-following prefect, helped George, my crazy brother, with a prank."

"Yes…"

He grinned. "Welcome to the Dark Side."

This elicited laughter from everyone in the room.

Hermione gave him a cheeky grin. "I know, you have cookies."

After the laughter died down, George grabbed Hermione's hand and led her over to his parents. Arthur was smiling and gave them a nod in greeting. Molly was beaming at them both and immediately encased them in an enormous hug.

"So when did this happen, you two?"

"Just this morning, Mum," George replied, not releasing Hermione's hand.

"Well, I'm very happy for you both. Now, let's get on with this rehearsal."

George nodded, his face serious. "That's very true. Then we can get on to the best part."

"And what is that?" his mother asked, taking the bait.

"Why, dinner of course!"

He escorted his mother and girlfriend back toward the wedding party to the sounds of their amused laughter.

* * *

a/n: I'm alive!! I'm so, so sorry it's taken this long to update, but very shortly after I posted the last chapter I got pregnant with my daughter. Now she's six months old and I'm just now getting to the point where I feel like I have the time and energy to update. She definitely keeps my husband and I busy, so we'll see when the next time I can update is. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Let me know if you like it!


	15. Tabloids

Chapter 15: Tabloids

The rehearsal had gone off without a hitch and everybody was lounging around after dinner. Fred was in the middle of retelling the story of his own wedding day, and how he had clovers coming out of his ears, with such enthusiasm that he had everyone rolling with laughter. The fact that George just happened to have photos of the incident to go along with the story was sheer coincidence. At least, so he claimed.

Hermione sent him a look saying that she knew better, but all he did was grin at her unrepentantly.

Just then she jumped about a foot in the air and her hand flew to her pocket. She had totally forgotten that she had set her phone on vibrate! George looked concerned for a second until she pulled out her phone and gave him a sheepish grin. His eyes started twinkling like mad and he let out a small chuckle.

Hermione just shook her head again and flipped open the phone. "Hey, Lexie. What's up?"

"Hey, Jaya," the American greeted her, then cut to the chase. "Did you know you got married yesterday and may be pregnant?"

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Let me guess, they found me again."

"Afraid so." Lexie's voice turned teasing. "I was so right though! I so called it!"

"Called what?" Hermione asked, although she had a feeling she knew what the other girl was referring to.

"You and George! Am I smart or what?"

"Yes, you're a genius. Congratulations," Hermione replied dryly. "Is it just the American press or all over?"

"You're in it deep this time, girl. It's all over the internet now." Lexie managed to sound amused and apologetic all at the same time. One of Lexie's odd hobbies was collecting tabloid news of her and all her friends who were in the limelight. She claimed that it kept her sane in an insane business. Hermione just said she was insane fullstop.

Hermione sighed again. "All right. Thanks, Lexie. Let me know next time you're in town, okay?"

"All righty, Jaya. See you soon." Then Lexie's voice took on a wicked tone. "Maybe you can name your baby after me."

"Alexia Joy!" Hermione exclaimed, completely flabbergasted with her friend.

"Love you, Jaya. Bye!" Lexie chirped from the other end of the phone and then hung up before Hermione could get another word out.

"Sure you do, you jerk," Hermione muttered, though with no real rancor, as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. "I'll get you for that."

"And her little dog too?" murmured a voice next to her ear.

Hermione jumped slightly and turned to meet George's questioning gaze.

"What's up?" George asked, dropping his arm around her shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to be with me, George?" Hermione replied, not answering his question.

George drew back slightly, hurt now plain on his face. "What are you talking about? What happened?"

"It's a serious question, George," Hermione said quietly. "I'm constantly in the public eye. And now you will be too. They'll find out everything they can about you. They won't leave you alone and I just-"

"Hermione," George interrupted. "I still don't understand what you're talking about. What did Lexie want?"

Hermione sighed and explained about the phone call. When she was done, a small chuckle escaped before George could stop it. "Hermione, do you really think something like that would scare me away? They're just making stuff up. We both know it's not true so what else matters?"

Hermione interlaced her fingers with his and leaned into his shoulder. "I just wanted to let you know what you're in for. The last guy I dated wasn't as understanding in that regard."

"So the last guy you dated was a jerk. So what? It happens to the best of us."

Hermione let her eyes widen to the point of absurdity. "So the last guy you dated was a jerk too?" she asked innocently.

George guffawed. "Okay, I guess I walked into that one. My point is, don't let them get to you."

"Oh, I suppose. If I must."

Hermione gave her boyfriend a dimpled smile and then turned her attention to what caused the sudden roar of laughter on the other side of the table. Apparently one of the Weasleys had decided to initiate Draco into the family by charming the salt and pepper shakers to do a jig above his head. He favored the Weasleys as a whole with a mock glare, then set about taking care of the dancing condiments, his fiancee being no help since she was laughing as merrily as the rest of them. Ginny finally calmed down enough to Vanish the shakers, though her eyes were still twinkling like mad.

"Remind me why I want to marry you again," Draco muttered.

"Because you love me," Ginny replied confidentally. "Though at times you don't know why."

Draco smirked. "Yes, there is that."

Hermione chuckled as Draco gave Ginny a peck on the cheek. My, how she loved her family.

* * *

a/n: Gah. So sorry this has taken so long. This story isn't abandoned, I've just had a lot happening in my life lately. Thank you to all my fans, and hopefully it won't take nearly as long to get the next chapter up.


End file.
